Thorns of a Rose
by saphirefanfics
Summary: When Team Natsu departs on a mission in Hargeon, they come back with more than just their reward. They rescue a nameless girl from two men in the Magic Council. Well, if rescuing involves a threat that their guild will be disbanded unless they take her. No one knows anything about her, and figuring her out is a mystery that Fairy Tail is going to solve. GrayxOC T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N and Disclaimer at the bottom of the page-**

"Something got you down Lucy?" Mira smiled brightly, polishing a mug with a towel.

"No Mira…it's just that they're giving me a headache." Lucy sighed.

'_They'_ referred to Natsu and Gray, of course.

"You dumbass ice head!" Natsu growled.

"You idiot flame brain!" Gray yelled back.

"Stop it right now you two!" Erza demanded, pointing a finger at them.

"Aye!" They said in unison, saluting to Erza.

Wendy giggled with Mira. "I love this guild." She murmured, under her breath.

"They do make the place lively, don't they?" Mira laughed. Wendy suddenly popped her head up, surprised, since she thought no one had heard her.

"Since you've got so much extra energy, we might as well put it to use in a mission." Erza commanded.

"Aye!" With no objection from those two, Erza turned to Lucy and Wendy.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure, why not? Today's kind of boring, anyway. Might as well do something productive." She jumped off her seat and strolled over to Erza.

"That sounds like fun!" Wendy replied, smiling. "But which one shall we do?"

-0-0-0-0-

After utter chaos deciding on a mission (thanks to a certain fire mage, with no help from an ice mage), Erza had put the argument to an end by snatching the closest one to her on the board, just a few thieves, with a reward of $500,000 jewels, so they should be back at the guild before dark.

"Aghhh did we _have_ to take the train?" Natsu slurred with rotating, swirly eyes.

"It's the fastest way there, numbskull." Gray spat back.

"Ugh take this Gray, haacha~" Natsu attempted hitting gray with a punch but his head was leaning on a window and his enthusiasm was drained by his motion sickness. "Wendy, can you please cast Troia?"

Erza exchanged looks with Wendy, and after a conclusion to a silent conversation, she spoke.

"I'll cast Troia if you promise not to fight with Gray this entire train ride."

Natsu, in his sick and unstable condition, weighed the pros and cons. And even in his state, he managed to accomplish an answer.

"I promise, just cast the spell quick!"

-0-0-0-0-

After a surprisingly calm and serene train ride, Team Natsu departed the station in Hargeon.

"Hey, Lucy. This is where we first met, remember?" Natsu grinned at the memory.

"How could I forget? You destroyed an entire deck and harbor." Lucy stated, then laughed.

"So you're not just a destructive flame brain in the guild; you're one when you meet new people too!" Gray scoffed.

"You wanna fight you ice head?" Natsu retorted.

"I can beat you anytime, anywhere flame brain!" Gray sneered, accepting the challenge.

"ENOUGH!" Erza commanded between them.

"WE'RE SORRY." They feebly apologized, somehow perfectly synchronized.

"They really are wimps when Erza's around, aren't they?" Lucy observed to no one in particular.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hello. My name is Erza, and these are my accomplices, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Wendy. The two cats are Carla and Happy."

"Aye!" Happy smiled.

Erza gave a short bow and waved an arm signaling to her friends.

"Welcome wizards. I'm so happy you accepted this job. These thieves have been terrorizing the neighborhood for quite some time." The elder woman looked down and frowned, as if she was revealing something horribly humiliating.

As if sensing her embarrassment, Erza smiled warmly. "Don't worry, many are in similar situations. That's what guilds are for." She reassured.

The elder lady smiled weakly back, as if acknowledging her attempt at comfort. "Yes, I suppose so. My name is Kali. I run an apothecary in this town, and when I came back from a little bit of herb gathering one day, my supply room was robbed! It was stark naked, stripped of all the rare and magical essences I have collected." She sighed, sitting back down. No one really knew what to say, the wrinkles on her face creased deeper as she reviewed her own scenario. "The supplements of which they stole took me 11 years to master and perfect…and some of the herbs take three seasons to harvest." Sighing, she picked up her cane and slowly made her way to the kitchen, from where she emerged with eight cups of tea

"Would you fellows like some tea? It's made of the Earasion leaf, native to Hargeon. It's very good for any bodily ailments." She smiled, stretching her hand out to the cups.

"We would love some. Thank you." Erza bowed her head in thanks, and reached for a cup of tea. Wendy, Carla, and Lucy followed suit, and when Gray, Natsu and Happy declined to do so, Erza gave them a sharp elbow in the ribs.

-0-0-0-0-

After some small talk followed by description of the thieves, Team Natsu set off in town and searched in the suggested likely locations the thieves would be. Every place deemed empty of criminals, when suddenly a voice sneered behind them, as they were wondering the streets.

"Fairy brats huh?" He snickered.

Glances were exchanged, and more bandits surrounded them. Throughout the town, doors were shut, and mothers clung to their children.

Gray and Natsu smirked. "We were supposed to find you, and you just made our job a hell lot easier."

"Heh…so the town hired a guild huh? No biggie. Once we defeat them boys, we can snatch the blonde one's key's an' sell em'! Can you believe our luck, she's got some Zodiac ones!" The head bandit pointed toward Lucy, who sighed.

"Why am I always dragged into things?" She whined, though no fear showered her voice.

Gray and Natsu gave a slight look to Erza, who nodded ever so slightly, providing permission for attack.

-0-0-0-0-

"That wasn't difficult at all." Natsu whined.

"It wasn't supposed to be, dumbass." Gray retorted.

"Representing our town, I would like to thank you so very much." Kali smiled in gratitude. "Here is your reward!"

"Thank you, it was a pleasure helping you and your town." Erza bowed and took the jewels.

"It's only 2 pm. We still got the whole day to ourselves." Lucy announced, looking down at her watch. "How about we go exploring?"

"Oh can we? That would be so much fun!" Wendy chirped up.

"Oh right Wendy. You've never been to Hargeon, have you?" Lucy acknowledged.

"I haven't." She admitted.

"Alright, I guess that settles it." Erza approved, popping behind Lucy.

"Kya! Where did you come from?" Lucy jumped.

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time." Erza replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucy put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Right…"

A few meters away from the girls, a fight was just beginning.

"YOU IDIOT POPSICLE."

"DUMBASS FLAME HEAD."

"Boy!" Erza called.

"Yes sir?" They replied, saluting to her.

"We're exploring Hargeon on the note that Wendy has never been here."

"Yes sir!"

-0-0-0-0-

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't been in Hargeon for a while now." Lucy realized, smiling.

"It's a lovely town, isn't it?" Wendy decided.

"It's okay." Carla scoffed.

"I think it's a lovely town too~" Happy announced. "Isn't it pretty Carla?"

Carla replied by walking away from Happy, who sunk his head, glum.

"Carla, be nice." Wendy scolded.

"Che."

-0-0-0-0-

"Did we get ourselves lost Erza?" Lucy asked, afraid of the answer.

Erza nodded. "I guess this map is out-dated."

They were in a forest, seemingly from the middle of nowhere. It all began from a little garden Team Natsu decided to explore.

"What if they are monsters in this forest?" Wendy exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"STRONG MONSTERS? WHERE?" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu you idiot! Wendy, there are no monsters in this forest." Lucy assured.

"You flamebrain, you scared Wendy!" Gray observed, kicking Natsu.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being such an idio-"

He was stopped short by a loud yell.

"STOP RESISTING YOU IDIOT."

"Shut up!"

Gray paused.

"Someone's being attacked!" Lucy deadpanned. "We have to save them!"

"Lucy is right. We're lost anyway." Erza commanded.

"THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE!" Wendy shrieked.

"It's probably just a human Wendy." Lucy reassured.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived to the scene of the shouts, they came to see a teenage girl, of dark hair, handcuffed and being pushed by two men dressed in formal attire.

"Hey, don't grab a girl like that!" Lucy demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the men.

"Yeah!" Happy agreed, following suit.

"That's sick." Gray exclaimed.

"It's none of your business!" One of the men declared.

"That outfit…you're from the council. What are you doing harassing a girl?" Lucy observed.

Noticing the mark on Lucy's hand, the man smirked. _Jackpot!_ He thought.

"Your from Fairy Tail aren't you? Heh…well tell Makarov to take this girl in his guild unless he wants Fairy Tail disbanded." The man snickered.

The girl glared at him deeply.

"What? That's not reasonable!" Natsu screamed.

A concerned Wendy exchanged looks with the other six. Finally, Erza broke the silence.

"If that's an order from the Magic Council…"

-0-0-0-0-

"Um…let me help you with the handcuffs." Wendy said timidly.

"Don't bother." The handcuffs froze and shattered, and the girl rubbed her wrists.

"So uh…what's your name?" Lucy asked reluctantly, to start conversation.

In response, the girl snorted and laughed darkly.

"I bet Test Subject 405 wasn't an answer you were expecting huh?" The girl replied coldly.

"You could try being a little nicer…we _did _take you in." Natsu muttered.

The girl paused and stopped walking.

"Well _I'm sorry._ I didn't exactly _ask_ to become your charity case, now did I?" She snapped. "From what I recall, it's not my fault, and I certainly would not hold anything against you if you had just left."

Suffice it to say, the rest of the walk back to the train station was awkward.

-0-0-0-0-

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Fairy Tail or it's characters. Just my OC. Other than that, I'm just a fangirl waiting until the next episode and chapter is released.**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. So who is this mysterious girl? I apologize for an OC, I know a lot of people don't like them in a story but I promise I'll try not to disappoint. This is my first published fanfiction and I thought it would be fun to actually write something with chapters and not just a one-shot. ROFL. Any critiques, suggestions, or comments are appreciated! R & R please ;) btw, I drew the girl that's the cover for this. Watercolours. More description on my DeviantART account; link in profile.**


	2. Part Of The Guild

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted merrily as usual. She saw the new recruit, who turned away when they locked eyes but didn't say a word until someone from Team Natsu spoke.

"Umm…we uh…brought a new recruit along." Natsu said, coughing to muffle his sentence.

"So we see," Mira observed. "Welcome aboard."

The girl, who was staring at the ground turned to Mira. "Thanks." She muttered. Team Natsu looked at her, shocked at her capability to be polite, until Erza jabbed them sharply in the ribs.

Immediately, a rushing crowd surrounded the new recruit, flushing the girl with questions, like any other time someone new joined the guild.

"What magic do you use?"

"What's your name?"

"Where did you come from?"

The girl glared at the floor, looking away, avoiding the questions. Mira looked at her softly.

"New recruit?" Makarov came in, yawning, and Mira passed him a plate of food.

"Yes Master!" Mira confirmed, smiling, making a small gesture to the girl.

"Welcome," He greeted, clearly drowsy from his nap. "What's your name?"

The girl looked at her feet. "I don't have one." She admitted sheepishly.

Suddenly screams and shouts filled the air of possible names.

"The colour of your hair…" Erza murmured in one of her trances.

"I don't think 'black' would make a very good name." Lucy sighed.

Throughout all of this Natsu, Gray nor Happy had spoken a peep, not processing it.

-0-0-0-0-

"There you go!" Mira smiled proudly. "Now your part of Fairy Tail!" She said, removing the stamp from the girl's waist.

"That's it? No test or anything?" The girl asked in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Erza was reporting back the situation to Makarov.

"And they just left her with us." Erza stated, completing the story.

Makarov sighed. "Well considering our standing with the council, I say we just take her for now, and see if it stimulates any issues."

Gray frowned. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I feel like I should at least prove myself." The girl sighed. "How about I spar with the next person who walks through that door?" She said, pointing to the door.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIGHT ME?" Natsu shouted, forgetting everything that happened the previous hour.

"WOULD YOU STOP BEING A FLAME-BRAIN DUMBASS?" Gray exclaimed.

They were interrupted when someone walked through the door.

**A/N I'm going to be updating every week on the weekend, hopefully. School's keeping me real busy but I'll do my best for you guys, however, since this chapter's so short, I'm adding another one today as well. I just wanted to cut it short for an element of suspense. R&R please ;)**


	3. Your Aura-

It was Laxus.

Within a mere second the guild was divided into halves, one persuading the girl not to do it, the other holding Laxus back.

"What are you idiots doing?" Laxus glared, utterly confused.

"Laxus, for the pride of the Raijinshu you must not fight a little girl!" Freed begged.

"I resent that." The girl scoffed, crossing the arms. "I'm 16."

-0-0-0-0-

When Laxus was filled in on what happened, he smirked. "Well? I'm always up for a good fight. Your decision."

Despite everyone's protests, the girl spoke up. "You clearly think you're going to win. Someone needs to bring you down a notch."

"DON'T DO IT!" Everyone in the guild shouted.

She sighed, and gave them an eye. Most of the guild was freaked out.

"Laxus! Don't kill her, kay?" Evergreen called out.

"I guess that's consent to start." Laxus smiled smugly.

There was a flash of a smile on the girl's face.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ladies first." Laxus gestured.

"Fair enough." Everyone stared in shock when an arrow of ice was released from her hands. Gray looked at her, frowning. _She uses ice magic too?_

Laxus scoffed. "Please, you think something like _that _is gonna hit me?" He dodged it, without any effort.

Biting her lip, the girl flicked her wrist and the arrow headed straight back. Laxus's eyes widened just slightly, and dodged it, but not as easily this time.

"HAHAHAH ICE-HEAD YOU COULD LEARN A LOT FROM THAT GIRL!" Natsu laughed. To his amazement, Gray didn't bother throwing a nasty comment back, as he was focused on the fight.

"I guess it's time to be serious." Laxus sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock." The girl replied.

-0-0-0-0-

The fight ended when the guild decided 11 broken tables was one too many. "Not bad, little girl." Laxus laughed.

She glared at him for the little girl comment, but didn't speak. Makarov handed Laxus two brooms.

"Wha-" Laxus glared. "What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Erza pointed at the trail of wood "You two made this mess, you have to clean it up tonight."

The girl sighed. "Give me it." She huffed as she took the broom from Laxus.

-0-0-0-0-

The two sweeped until everyone left, and even then, they were still cleaning up the remains.

"Oh, I never got your name by the way." Laxus realized, sweeping up splinters.

"I don't have one." The girl replied coldly.

"Nameless eh?" Laxus laughed.

"Shut up."

"Ouch. I'm so offended" Laxus said, rolling his eyes. "Your like a little rose, when people are trying to admire you, you go and stab them with your thorns." He stated, laughing again.

She gave him a sharp look, but to her surprise he just patted her head.

"I guess you'll be Rose now."

She brushed his hand off. "Who gave you the right to name me?" She glared. But a slight smile tinted her face for a single pure second. Then she looked at the floor.

"Seems clean 'nough to me" She stated lazily. She turned around and walked to put to the broom away.

"Your magic aura…is different." Laxus deadpanned, arms crossed. Facing the opposite way, the girl bit her lip, but didn't say a word.

After a silent two minutes, Laxus spoke again. "Listen…we all have our darkness." He said, thinking of Fantasia. "I won't pry as long as your secret doesn't hurt Fairy Tail." He said, mentally laughing at the irony and hypocrisy of himself. "But Fairy Tail will find out eventually. That's all I'm warning."

She put the broom away and walked out the door.

"Thanks."

**A/N: 8D I'm on a roll so I'm gonna write a third chapter today as well. I'm drawing the Laxus/Rose (?) scene and it'll be up on Deviantart (eventually xD) Link to my DeviantART is in my profile. Anyway, we're finally starting the plot, and I'm really excited for the next chapter.**


	4. Rose?

"So…um…Where did you stay last night?" Wendy stuttered, to start conversation.

The girl yawned, outstretched arms. "I don't know, some cheap hotel." She grinned, half-asleep and rubbing her eyes. Wendy widened her eyes at the informality of the girl when she was drowsy.

"We really need to figure out a name for you…" Lucy thought out loud.

"Don't bother."

"Huh?" Lucy looked up to see another blond mage, giving them a smug wink.

"Hasn't she told you?" Laxus smiled, patting the girl on her head. "Her pretty little name is Rose now."

"Get your fucking hand off of me." She glared, brushing him off. Wendy sighed at the reoccurrence of her personality.

"Rose huh?" Erza repeated, smiling.

"Kya!" Lucy shrieked, shocked at Erza's appearance behind her.

Erza, who took no notice, proceeded to think. "Yes…I think the name Rose suits you."

"See? People agree…_Rose._" Laxus teased.

"Shut the fuck up asshole." She snarled.

"GASP. TAKE THAT BACK!" Freed exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Like hell I will." She snorted.

"Good morning! I hear you're Rose now!" Mirajane greeted, smiling brightly as usual.

The girl raised an eyebrow at her. "From who…?" She replied.

"Why, I think it was Erza." Mira said.

"Do you not like the name? I've already told everyone in the guild you're Rose now." Erza stated like it was nothing.

"THAT WAS QUICK!" Lucy exclaimed.

Rose shrugged. "Fine, since everyone gets a say besides me, I guess it can't be helped. Then she walked over to the table where Natsu and Gray were arguing at.

"…Hey." The two boys stopped and stared at her, and Gray looked to find she was avoiding his eyes.

"The ice mage…it's you, right?" Rose asked timidly, glaring to the side.

"Huh…oh right…ice…yeah that's me." Gray stuttered, mesmerized at the shyness of the girl.

"Listen…I…heard…you were taught by Ul, correct?" Rose asked, still giving the floor a dark glance.

"Y-yeah." Gray confirmed, wondering what she was glaring at.

"C-" She began, then she thrust her head down and clapped her hands together. "Can you teach me?"


	5. Training Time!

"Wha- Me?" Gray stuttered, shocked. "Why me?"

Rose glared at him for making her request a lot harder than it already was. "In case you haven't noticed you're the only ice mage here." She rolled her eyes and then relented a bit. Her glance seemed to be staring softly at the ground, peacefully. "And I hear you're pretty good."

Natsu stared at them for a moment and laughed as loud as humanely possible "AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! _YOU_ SHOULD TEACH _HIM _NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray demanded.

"You still haven't answered." Rose snarled, diverting his attention back to her.

"I-I guess. Sure…training will be tough though." Gray crossed his arms and used a deep voice. Rose stifled a giggle.

"Perfect." And in that moment it was like witnessing a flower bloom and unfold, her smile brightening up the room.

-0-0-0-0-

"Seriously? You're departing _now_?" Lucy asked. "She just asked you today though."

Gray laughed. "Yeah, I figured it'd be best to finish training the fastest possible time, so she can go on missions and stuff."

"I don't know, she seems pretty strong to me." Natsu shrugged, throwing his hands over his shoulders. "I don't trust you taking a little girl all by yourselves to Mt. Hakobe, pervert."

"I'm 16!" Rose retorted.

"And I'm not a pervert!" Gray shouted.

"Gray- clothes!" Mira exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm going with you." Erza said, suddenly holding her immense hoard of luggage.

"Wha- Erza why?" Gray inquired, his mind being flooded with dreaded thoughts of her beating him up.

"Because, I need to test my new Winter Armor. And for once, I agree with Natsu, I don't trust you all alone with Rose." Erza deadpanned.

"THEN I WANNA COME TOO!" Natsu whined.

"If Natsu's coming then I am too!" Said Happy, determined, with a tiny fist thrust into the air.

"Sounds like fun, perhaps I could be of use if you need healing assistance!" Offered Wendy.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why did I have to come?" Lucy complained, shivering in her shirt.

"I will need help keeping Natsu and Gray in line, Lucy." Erza said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed in Lucy's arms.

"Geez, I didn't think our training would turn into a party." Rose growled, turning to Gray accusingly. "This is your fault."

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Gray shouted defensively.

"It just is." Rose snapped.

"I WANNA GO HOME." Lucy whined.

"Doesn't matter, we've already reached the cabin." Gray stated, pointing to an old-fashion log cabin.

-0-0-0-0-

"So…this is where Ul taught you, huh?" Rose asked softly. She seemed to have a strange way of knowing when she was treading on thin ice.

"Y-yeah." Gray replied, his eyes avoiding hers.

"So I'm hoping to sharpen up my skills in a week," Rose said, changing the subject, "Think you can do that?"

Gray laughed and smiled. "I'm pretty confident."

"How about a quick spar?" Rose asked, winking.

Gray thought back to when Ul taught him, but he figured asking a girl to strip in the snow would come across as pedophilia or something of the sort, so he avoided that. "Sure."

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey, Erza, we're going out to spar!" Gray informed her, as she was unloading her incredible amount of luggage.

"Just be back before dark!"

"You guys are sparring?" Wendy asked, with Carla in her arms.

"Yeah!" Rose confirmed.

"Can I come watch?"

"Can't see the harm in that." Gray smiled. He seemed to have a soft side when children where around.

"I'll come too, so Wendy doesn't get caught in your fight." Lucy sighed, grabbing a jacket.

"See you guys later!" Wendy exclaimed to Natsu, Happy and Erza.

-0-0-0-0-

"Show me what you've got." Rose winked. "Ladies first," She said laughing, gesturing to Gray.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" He shouted. Then he calmed down and smiled smugly. "You're going to regret giving the first move away."

And with that, the battle began.

Wendy and Lucy watched as the mages fought, creating kaleidoscopes of ice.

"When a wizard fights in their natural element, it's really beautiful isn't it?" Wendy observed softly.

"Yeah…it is." Lucy agreed, her eyes focusing on the movement of the two wizards.

Ice flew in shatters of every direction, and Lucy even had to call Aries out to protect her and Wendy from the remains of frozen arrows.

"It's getting…dark...huh…we…should probably…head back." Rose said between pants.

"I suppose...you're…right." Gray agreed, equivalent exhaustion in his voice.

-0-0-0-0-

"We're back!" Lucy announced, as the four stripped their shoes off.

"Perfect timing." Erza greeted. "I just made some stew."

"Perfect I'm starved." Gray said, diving for the pot of broth.

"Lemee guess, Rose won?" Natsu sneered.

"You know, I can't tell if you're confident in my ability or confident in his _lack_ of ability." Rose retorted.

"Shut it, flame-head!"

"Starting a fight, popsicle?"

"NO FIGHTING DURING A MEAL."

To everyone's great surprise (including her own) it wasn't Erza who had commanded the two to stop, but Lucy.

"Thank you, Lucy. See that's why I brought you along." Erza smiled.

She sighed and stared at Erza. "That's the _only _reason you brought me along?"

"Lucy-san, you're amazing!" Wendy admired, her eyes gleaming.

"Would everybody just shut up?" Lucy screamed, embarrassed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why aren't you with the girls already?" Gray inquired, pointing at Rose.

"Thought I'd freshen up a bit," She shrugged. "Why, you dislike my company?"

Caught off guard, Gray was blushing and stuttering no's and providing a desperate explanation that Rose was ignoring.

"You know, if you shut up, you can make the conversation less awkward than it already is." Rose snorted, tying up her hair.

"C-can I ask you a question?" Gray said, staring at the ground with a soft gleam in his eyes.

"Depends on what it is." Rose answered, looking at him through the reflection of the mirror she was tying her hair in front of.

"W-why were you with those men from the council?" Gray stuttered, staring at his feet awkwardly.

Rose widened her eyes. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's that you'd be better off not knowing." She said, glaring sideways sheepishly. "Besides, I've only known you for one day, I'm not exactly resigned to any obligation to answer your questions." She snapped, like her usual self.

"I-I'm sorry." Gray apologized softly. "I shouldn't have asked."

Looking at the sincere guilt in his eyes, Rose sighed and spoke. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." She flung her hair one final time. "Well, I'll be going to the girl's room with the others now. See you tomorrow morning."

-0-0-0-0-

**A/N Just realized I forgot to include an author's note for the last chapter =( I try to include one every time so woopsy. Anyway, I have the La/OC picture up on DeviantART now from chapter 3. Link to my DA is in profile. I will see y'all in the next chapter.**


	6. More Training

**A/N: I know my author note's are usually at the bottom of the chapter, but I would like to start off with a special shoutout to **_**Fallingstar93**_** for 'reminding' me a detail I'll pretend I knew 8D Seriously Gray's my favorite character and I've watched and read every manga chapter and episode up to date, and go to Fairy Tail Wiki on a regular basis so I'm ashamed I didn't know that. :3 ANYWAY Change of plans, it's no longer Ul's cabin but some place that they rented. (Who would be dumb enough to make a cabin in a mountain where it's constantly snowing?) R & R please :) **

"Morning everyone!" Wendy welcomed cheerfully, placing plates and forks on the table.

"Oh, hey 'sup Wendy?" Rose replied drowsily, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you make food?" Natsu asked between a yawn.

"Mnhm." Wendy nodded, gesturing to some pancakes, still in the frying pan. "With Erza's help."

"Where is Erza anyway?" Lucy wondered.

"With Gray outside, they're collecting firewood." Wendy answered as she placed a pancake on everyone's plate.

"_Firewood?_ In _this_ environment? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Rose laughed uncontrollably. "You won't be able to find a single dry log."

_That girl gets negative again really quickly huh?_ Wendy thought. "Well, let's eat!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Damn it, all the trees are moist from the snow." Gray whined.

"You just have to keep looking." Erza stated in a serene manner. "See, that one right there is between two trees that keep it dry."

Gray stared at her in fear as she chopped down a tree, and proceeded to carry it back to the cabin.

-0-0-0-0-

"So what's on schedule today?" Rose asked Gray as she passed him his plate of pancakes.

"Jush…prashishing…bloshing…and shields," He said between bites. "Shoo mashe shese? Shey're shamashing."

"Wendy did." Natsu replied.

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND HIM?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thank you for the compliment." Wendy smiled.

"YOU TOO WENDY?"

"So…blocking and shielding- right?" Rose asked to confirm.

"Yush."

"ROSE TOO? LEMEE GUESS ERZA'S JUST GONNA WALK IN HERE AND SA—" Lucy shouted before she was interrupted.

"_Enunciate _when you're speaking Gray." Erza commanded.

"YESH- I mean yes, Erza." Gray responded as he gulped down his food.

"When can we start?" Rose asked in anticipation.

"Now…I guess. Just let me finish my last pancake."

And with that he devoured it in two bites.

"I WANNA COME SEE YOU GUYS FIGHT!" Natsu whined.

"No."

"WHYYYYYYYY ROSE?"

"_Because_," She sneered, "I'm not going to have you ruin the efficiency of my training for your pleasure."

"Rose is right, Natsu." Erza said, carrying what seemed to be bleachers and popcorn.

Hypocrite.

-0-0-0-0-

"How did you manage to get everything here?" Lucy asked with skeptical eyes.

"Talent." Erza smiled, setting down the bleachers.

"Erza-san…isn't that a bit much?" Wendy asked with equal confusion.

"Whatever. Wendy, if Erza brought it here then let's make the most of it." Lucy winked, tossing her some popcorn.

"I still don't understand why you people had to come." Rose snorted.

"The more the merrier, right?" Erza replied sweetly, with dark eyes.

"R-right." She nodded. "That girl's scary…" She whispered to Gray, whom laughed and agreed. "So, what do you have planned?"

Gray stared at her in confusion. "You mean I had to _plan_ it? I was just gonna attack you and have you block."

Sigh.

"Whatever works for you…I guess." Rose responded.

"You didn't plan on that _idiot_ doing anything of use, did you?" Natsu chuckled.

"What was that dumbass?" Gray sneered.

"I said, you can't do anything of use, _popsicle_."

"SHUT UP YOU TWO." Lucy shouted.

"Lucy's becoming a second-Erza." Happy announced as he snickered.

"SHUT UP CAT."

"He's right for once, you know." Carla replied smugly.

"Carla! Be nice." Wendy scolded.

"ENOUGH!" Erza commanded, but apparently the damage was too far done to unravel. The fight was going to begin.

Boy, was this going to be a long day.

-0-0-0-0-

"Shit." Rose exclaimed as her shield broke from the arrows. She avoided the hit with a last-minute dodge.

"Your shield structure has issues." Gray informed her. "Are you doing the hand-sign right?"

"I…think so." She replied reluctantly. "I'm not that sure."

Gray sighed and walked over to her. "Here, show me how you're doing it."

She did it once and started to giggle. "You know when I first did this it exploded in my face."

He smiled and laughed. "You too?" He thought back to the memories with Ul. "I was really young then." His joyful face relented and became nostalgic.

"So you gonna show me how to do it right or not?"

"Huh? Oh yeah r-right." He stuttered as he turned to her. "So uh…you put your hands like this, and the right index finger goes here." He replied as he demonstrated.

"That's what I was doing!" Rose pouted.

"No, your right pinky was there, it's different." He let out a breath of stress and spoke. "I think it's better if I just help you with it. So do it how you do now."

His hands guided her fingers in the right position and slowly the hand sign started to come together.

"Your hands are cold." She complained. _It's strange to have someone be so close like this though._ She thought dreamily.

He laughed at her complaint. "You're an ice wizard, get used to it." She stuck her tongue out at him, which he ignored. "There, try it again."

"Well you need to attack me." She retorted.

"I intend to do so."

-0-0-0-0-

"Ouch..." Rose complained, rubbing her neck.

"You okay?" Gray asked half-heartedly while grabbing a sandwich Wendy made.

"Oh don't act like you weren't part of the problem asshole." Rose rolled her eyes. "Did you really have to do a sneak attack when I was practicing?"

"You have to be precautious as a Fairy Tail wizard." He said with a wink. They were interrupted when a voice entered the room.

"Did you beat Rosie up Gray? How could you be so mean?" Happy accused, pointing his paw where Gray was.

"It's not Rosie, it's _Rose._" She informed the cat. "Wait- what am I saying?"

"I think you just accepted your name." Gray said, in fake-shock.

"Shut up." She demanded, blushing from embarrassment, as she stuck a sandwich into Happy's mouth.

"Yumsh…shank shu Shosie." Happy replied while eating/

"How did training go?" Asked Lucy, who had decided to leave with the others once they decided it was highly boring watching two mages repeat the same thing over and over.

"It was decent." Rose scoffed. "I suppose I learned a bit." Lucy laughed and grabbed a sandwich. "Hey Wendy, where'd you get the ingredients for this?"

Before the blue-haired mage had time to answer a voice entered the room. "What do you think my luggage is full off?"

"Hey Erza." Gray greeted.

"Anyway, eat these and go to sleep. I've decided to be productive tomorrow. While Gray and Rose train, the rest of us will hike up the mountain and back down." Erza decided.

"WHY?" Lucy asked, doubting she had a justifiable reason.

"Well we shouldn't be wasting our time and doing nothing, now am I right?" Erza questioned.

-0-0-0-0-

"Eh? Why are you in here again?" Gray asked as Rose tied her hair in the mirror.

"This conversation again?" Rose snorted. "I'm just in here to tie my hair, I'll be outta sight in a minute...So? Look good from the back?"

"Looks fine." Gray answered, throwing her pillow at her.

"Hey!" She responded angrily. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked out the door.

-0-0-0-0-

"Hey people!" Rose exclaimed, inviting herself into the girls' room.

"We were just talking about you, Rose." Lucy smiled.

"EH. What were you saying?" She demanded darkly.

"Just nice things we promise!" Wendy assured desperately.

"You know what, I think it's late, let's go to sleep." Erza announced, shutting off the lights.

"Good night."

-0-0-0-0-

**A/N- wait. Already did one. Woopsy. Kay well R & R :) **


	7. A Couple Thieves

"So how was training?" Mira welcomed, smiling as brightly as ever.

"Fine…" Rose sighed. "Although I don't really know if we got much completed with them around." She snorted, gesturing to Natsu and Gray, already fighting, yet only a foot into a guild.

Mira responded by passing the group some lunch.

-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks for the food." Rose said politely, washing her plate. "I'm going out on a mission now."

"WHAT?" Her small-scale announcement apparently had a large-scale audience.

"What's the big deal?" She scoffed. "What was the point of the training if I couldn't actually put it to use, right?"

"It's just…your first mission…I mean, not like you're weak…but…but…YOU CAN'T GO ALONE ON YOUR FIRST MISSION." Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why don't you go with her Gray?" Mira responded smiling.

"WHAT NO WAY." Natsu protested. "Why don't _we_ go together Rosellindia?"

Sweatdrop.

"It's _Rose_, dimwit." Lucy pointed out, cupping her face in her hand to emphasize hopelessness.

"Why don't you come onto Team Natsu for a bit?" Wendy offered.

"I'd prefer going with less people." Seeing the offense in Wendy's eyes, Rose quickly added, "But thanks for the offer, I definitely will one day."

"Stop arguing! It's Rose's decision who she goes with." Erza commanded.

_If I go with anyone at all,_ Rose thought.

"Stop your yappin, I'm going with her, aren't I, _Rose_?" Said a loud voice behind her, patting her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, asshole." Rose declared, brushing Laxus's hand off her shoulder.

"WHAT IF LAXUS IS GOING THE RAIJINSHU MUST BE THERE TO SUPPORT HIM." Freed announced, a determined gleam in his eyes.

"WOULD EVERYBODY SHUT UP?" Makarov yelled. "I'm _trying _to take a nap. Freed, Laxus, accompany her. Everyone else back to your duties."

"What? I don't trust Rose with those guys." Gray glared.

"I'll be fine, idiot." Reassured Rose, walking up to Team Natsu. "If anything bad happens, I think I can take them." Rose said with a wink. "Well, I guess I'm off now." She said, rolling her eyes. "Be back before six."

"I guess that means our departure time is now." Freed announced, looking to Laxus.

"Yeah, I guess."

-0-0-0-0-

"So what does this mission inquire?" Freed asked to Rose.

She responded by throwing the sheet of paper at him. When he scanned it over, she shrugged. "Thieves. Easy stuff."

"_THIEVES? _Ha!" Laxus sneered, screaming with laughter. _I can't remember the last time I went on a mission that wasn't S-Class,_ he thought.

Rose shot him a glare, which was slightly difficult, considering their height difference, when suddenly she stopped.

"Look! We're at Oshibana now!" She smiled, pointing to the sign. "Let's get off the train, seeing people throw up is making me sick."

Laxus made no attempt at stifling his chuckle. "If Natsu were here, THAT would be a scene."

People stared at pointed, whispers spread as the three departed the train. '_Look, Fairy Tail wizards.' 'Watch out, all they do is destroy things.' 'Shut up Meg, they might kill us.'_

"You really should get a proper cloak." Laxus pointed out, glaring to the side. "People are staring at you."

"I like the crop. It shows off my guild mark…besides, this is much better for mobility anyway." Rose snorted.

-0-0-0-0-

"My name is Rose, and my comrades are Freed and Laxus." Rose greeted, forcing an unpleasantly fake smile. "We're guild wizards from Fairy Tail, and we're going to be executing your request today."

"Oh…oh no. S-see, you c-came at the w-wrong t-time. I d-don't h-have any m-m-money right now." The woman stuttered sadly. "That r-request was p-posted a long t-time ago…I've l-lost my j-job since then."

The three exchanged looks, and Rose spoke. "Well we came all this way, might as well do a good deed for the fellow citizens of Fiore." Rose smiled, blocking an elbow from Laxus.

-0-0-0-0-

"Well that was easy." Laxus snorted. "We didn't have to do a thing." He said to Freed, pointing at Rose, whom had the five thieves tied to a tree.

"It wasn't _supposed_ to be hard." Rose scoffed, dusting her hands off. "Let's head home now."

**IMPORTANT A/N: So, I apologize for this mess of a chapter, I really do. It's just I'm super busy lately, and wasn't able to get this chapter out on time, so eventually I slopped it together desperately in an attempt to get something out to you guys on time. I have various math projects to hand in, and I'm also superbly busy with girl's basketball season at school. I suck, you see, but I love it, so I have to practice excessively, with some of my friends after school, because the normal practices aren't enough. My first game is on Thursday, so wish me luck, because I'm going to need it! I promise I will update on more or less a weekly basis, no matter how much homework I have though. I promise I will actually post something worth reading next chapter (well hopefully anyway) because this one was pretty bad, and incredibly pointless. I'm also going to ****attempt**** to draw Rose from a front view, so it turns out well, I'm posting it on DeviantART. Link to my DA in my profile, and please R&R. Or don't. Maybe not until I post something decent. xD**


	8. Quick Update!

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever you guys!**

**I'm quite busy now, with tons of homework, and I have a HUGE science project due this month, so I've been majorly occupied. I was sick too, though I'm fine now. Anyway, I'll be back VERY soon! **

**I'm also not as free as I was on weekends, with my homework, and now I'm taking extra math classes outside of school due to my mother's insistence. **

**See ya in the next chapter!**

**Saphire~**


End file.
